


Verdadeiro significado

by Queen_Bura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Family, Gen, Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura
Summary: Onde uma mágoa antiga não o permite viver o Natal do jeito certo, mas Katara está ali para relembrá-lo do verdadeiro significado do feriado.
Relationships: Aang & Gyatso (Avatar), Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Verdadeiro significado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza - aangsupremaacy on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+-+aangsupremaacy+on+Twitter).



> Olá! Essa história foi feita para presentear uma amiga muito querida, a Iza, como parte do amigo oculto do meu squad de avatar, o Jasmine dragon. Apesar do natal já ter passado, senti que a história precisava dessa época para conseguir trazer todos os sentimentos que necessitava colocar no texto. Espero profundamente que a história te agrade, Iza! Tentei pôr o máximo de partes parecidas com o Aang original de ATLA para que você ficasse feliz.  
> Eu espero que você, caro leitor, que chegou nessa história por outro motivo também a curta, pois ela foi feita como muito amor e carinho.  
> Boa leitura! Beijoos <3

Tragou o cigarro com pressa, esperando que seu problema fosse embora com a fumaça, relaxou um pouco conforme a nicotina entrava em seu sangue. Soltou a fumaça tentando mirá-la na pequena abertura do basculante do banheiro, só não queria que o cheiro impregnasse o local.

No fundo se sentia mal por estar tão nervoso por algo tão pequeno, algo tão trivial perto dos problemas que ouvia e via todos os dias no Consulado, porém para ele aquele era um grande problema e se agarrava a isso. Lembrava-se vagamente da lição que um dia ouvira: só nós sabemos o quão grande ou quão difícil são nossos problemas. Suspirou encarando o cigarro que acumulava cinzas e pensou que aquele 23 de dezembro deveria ser apenas um dia comum de folga se ele não tivesse sido convencido por Ty lee e trocado de plantão com a colega. Logo _aquele_ plantão. Agora ele não trabalharia mais no Natal. Bateu nervosamente os dedos na soleira da pequena janela e encarou o cigarro que acendera momentos antes.

— Você deveria me acalmar, sabe? — Falou com o objeto.

Apagou o cigarro na soleira da janela e tentou espantar a fumaça que ainda tinha no pequeno banheiro. Apertou três vezes o aromatizador em spray para neutralizar o cheiro de cigarro do banheiro e se virou para a pia onde passou fio dental nos dentes, escovou os dentes e passou enxaguante bucal, também passou desodorante e perfume para tirar o cheiro do cigarro das roupas. Ninguém poderia saber que ele fumava escondido às vezes, muito menos que fumava dentro do banheiro do trabalho.

Pegou o celular e procurou o número nos contatos do celular, colocou o aparelho no ouvido e esperou que ele atendesse rápido, ele só tinha mais 5 minutos de intervalo.

— Alô?

— Mãe, é o Aang — Começou

— Meu filho, como você está? Tudo bem?

— Sim, sim. — Ele tentou adiantar as coisas, pular a parte comum em que faziam perguntas se estava tudo bem um com o outro e eles respondiam que sim, mesmo que não estivesse. — Olha, mãe, eu te liguei porque...

— Você conseguiu trocar o plantão? — Ela o interrompeu animada — Eu estou com tantas saudades suas, Aang! Você tem que ver como a cidade está linda nessa época do ano. — Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha, o cérebro processando se ele deveria ou não falar que estaria de folga no Natal e ir visitar a família que não via há tanto tempo, encarar novamente a cidade em que nasceu e as lembranças de quem não estava mais lá. Ele sabia que ele teria tempo de chegar lá se saísse no dia 24, ele poderia encarar aquilo de frente, mas no fundo sabia também que não queria. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa sua boca automaticamente respondeu:

— Não, não consegui trocar o plantão, mamãe. Sinto muito.

A conversa com ela não durou muito mais depois disso. O dia de trabalho também passou voando já que a maioria das emergências eram simples pequenos problemas no passaporte, não tardou para que ele estivesse em casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e acendeu as luzes encarando o apartamento meio cinzento e sem uma única decoração natalina. Muito diferente das luzes coloridas que dançavam por toda a cidade República.

Tirou os sapatos, deu comida a Appa, seu cachorro, e a Momo, seu gato, e foi tomar banho. Conforme se despia se lembrava da época em que achava o Natal a melhor data do ano; lembrava-se do calor da cozinha enquanto ele e o avô preparavam a ceia, lembrava-se do encantamento que tomava conta de si quando acendia a árvore pela primeira vez no ano, lembrava-se da alegria de abrir os presentes à meia-noite do dia 25 e também das gargalhadas bondosas dos papais noéis que conheceu durante a infância, esse tempo havia passado, agora ele não gostava mais da data. Muita coisa havia acontecido e no meio de tudo isso ele havia perdido o espírito natalino na mesma época que perdera aquele que havia o criado desde pequeno, por muito tempo ainda fingiu que amava o Natal para não causar preocupação a família, só que agora ele era adulto e cansara de fingir. Ele não havia superado. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa amargurada, longe disso, mas há coisas que doem e nem sempre conseguimos superar. Dentro de si só não sentia mais empatia pela data, só a via como um pretexto capitalista para vendas e foi com esse pensamento que foi dormir.

Passou o dia 24 se distraindo com jogos, limpeza de casa ou séries, não sentiu fome o dia todo, porém quando a noite começou a surgir na cidade se lembrou que não havia comido nada desde o almoço e, para piorar, que havia prorrogado tanto a ida no mercado que não havia nada para comer na sua casa. Saiu de casa com roupas quentes para se proteger do frio que castigava a cidade enquanto mentalmente pedia que houvesse algum restaurante ou barraquinha ainda aberto para ela comprar algo.

Caminhou pelas ruas vazias de cidade República enquanto via todos os restaurantes, lanchonetes e barraquinhas fechados. Por fim, encontrou uma cafeteria que estava quase fechando, conseguiu comprar um café e um pedaço de bolo, mas o pedido teve que ser feito para a viagem. Comeu em silêncio a refeição num banco de praça próximo a loja, não quis arriscar levar a comida pra casa e o café esfriar. Quando mastigava o último pedaço de bolo ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

— Aang? — Gelou ouvindo aquela voz. Era Katara. Se virou para a moça e a encarou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e com um sentimento de culpa no peito.

— Oi, Katara — Respondeu um pouco vacilante. 

— Não esperava te ver aqui. — Ela falou enquanto contornava o banco e se sentava ao lado dele. Ele abaixou o olhar para o copo de café em suas mãos e o encarou como se fosse muito interessante. — Eu pensei que estivesse trabalhando. — Ela falou um pouco titubeante e ele engoliu a seco. — Eu estava voltando do hospital quando vi um careca com um gorro com uma seta azul e pensei que só poderia ser você. Não fez mal vir conferir. — Ela explicou bem humorada, provavelmente tentando amenizar o clima entre eles.

Aang e Katara se conheciam há algum tempo e por grande parte desse tempo foram somente amigos, mas de alguma forma a amizade deles havia se tornado em algo mais. O relacionamento romântico tinha pouco mais de um mês e, quando o Natal se aproximou, Aang acabou se afastando um pouco dela. A sorte era que Katara parecia ter um faro para entender quando as pessoas precisavam de um pouco de espaço, era o tipo de pessoa que sempre sabia o que dizer e fazer. Céus, como ele a admirava. Ela era mesmo uma deusa. Entretanto, isso havia causado um problema: ele havia dito para Katara que trabalharia no Natal e talvez ele tenha conscientemente esquecido de falar com ela que seu plantão havia sido mudado. No fundo ele só não queria conviver com ninguém naquele dia. Ela achava que o namorado iria trabalhar e agora havia o encontrado numa praça vazia com um copo de café, parecia muito que ele estava fugindo dela, porém não era exatamente dela que ele fugia. Ele fugia de suas lembranças, fugia de si.

— Desculpe — Ele começou dizendo — O meu plantão foi trocado e eu só não queria te avisar para não atrapalhar seus planos. — Ele sentiu a mão dela envolver a sua e retirar delicadamente o copo de coloca-lo sob o banco.

— Você nunca atrapalha — Ela respondeu o encarando com um olhar que provavelmente o fez se apaixonar mais por ela.

— Obrigada, Katara. — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder em seguida a abraçou.

— Sabe, você poderia ir comigo invés de ir pra casa — Disse assim que desfizeram o abraço. — Garanto que gostaria dos meus planos — Ele a encarou ponderando a opção. — Você tem algo melhor pra fazer? — Ele encarou os olhos azuis pronto para afirmar, inventar qualquer coisa e ir pra casa assistir qualquer coisa na Netflix, mas pareceu que ela pescou sua ideia antes mesmo dele poder se pronunciar — Qual é, Natal não é pra ser passado vendo Netflix.

— O que você tem contra serviços de streamings?

— Nada, mas eu poderia te levar pra fazer algo melhor do que ver uma série qualquer na TV — Ele ponderou o que faria, querendo encontrar qualquer resposta para recusar o convite misterioso, mas no fim pensou que realmente não tinha nada a perder. Não é como se Katara o sequestrasse. Assentiu com a cabeça um pouco derrotado, mas se sentiu um pouco melhor quando viu o sorriso radiante que ela abriu com a confirmação dele.

— Vem, Aang — Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele, o puxando na direção do carro dela — Tenho certeza que vai gostar disso, mas é surpresa!

A viagem de carro não durou mais do que quinze minutos, ele tentou não perguntar o que era porque ela havia dito que era uma surpresa, mas o sorriso alegre que a moça dava pra ele toda vez que comentava o quão feliz ele ficaria quando visse o que fariam fez seu âmago se virar e se controlar para não fazer infinitas perguntas sobre o que fariam.

Pararam num prédio comercial no centro da cidade onde haviam muitos carros parados na porta. Katara levou Aang para dentro do local onde eles tiraram os casacos de frio e ela lhe deu um avental. Ele encarou a peça de roupa sem entender o porquê era necessário usá-la, mas colocou mesmo assim. Passaram por uma sala e entraram numa cozinha onde ele viu o pai dela, a madrasta dela, seu irmão e a esposa dele. Todos trabalhavam naquela cozinha como uma engrenagem e se animaram quando viram a moça, que havia acabado de pôr uma touca nos cabelos:

— Trouxe mais um ajudante! — Ela falou alegre e todos deram boas vindas ao rapaz.

Não demorou muito para darem tarefas a Aang como descascar legumes ou verificar o tempero da sopa de borbulhava na grande panela. Em pouco tempo o trabalho de cozinhar havia acabado, mas Aang ainda achava tudo estranho porque era uma quantidade absurda de comida, ele só foi começar a entender o que fariam quando aquelas seis pessoas haviam se tornado praticamente uma linha de montagem que enchia marmitas, as embalava e as acomodava nos carros que estavam do lado de fora do prédio. Eram oito horas da noite quando Aang entrou no carro lotado de marmitas com Katara e começaram a vagar pelas ruas de cidade República fazendo paradas em abrigos ou em pontos em que os sem-teto da cidade se aglomerava.

No caminho entre as paradas o silêncio tomava conta do carro, Aang estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos porque, aos poucos, ele estava se lembrando de algo. A cada prato de comida dado, a cada sorriso que ele recebia ao entregar ao alimento, a cada olhar generoso que ele doava ao próximo, a cada abraço que ele compartilhava com quem não tinha muito e a cada olhar genuíno de agradecimento que ele recebia. Bem assim, pouco a pouco ele se lembrava das partes boas do Natal que ele sempre preferiu esquecer, que ele tinha escolhido esquecer para não ter que lidar com as lembranças do avô que havia partido numa noite de Natal.

No fundo ele sempre soube que Gyatso não gostaria que ele guardasse tanta dor dentro de si, ele sabia que o avô sempre viu e o ensinou a parte bonita do Natal, a parte que tinha união e amor. Se lembrou das vezes que eles juntos iam ajudar os mais desafortunados, quando iam a protestos para defender o meio ambiente e também dos momentos divertidos que tinham todo o natal. Era sim uma lástima que ele havia ido há anos e logo no Natal, mas Aang sabia que devia deixar esse sentimento doloroso ir, ele estava vivo e precisava viver os Natais de forma tão ou mais feliz que Gyatso vivia com ele.

Quando o terminaram as entregas, Katara parou o carro próximo a um píer que dava visão para a Baía Yue, onde uma grande árvore de Natal havia sido erguida. O objeto de metal que flutuava piscava nas mais diversas cores e tinha suas luzes refletidas pela água. Eles saíram do carro e pararam se apoiando numa das grades de segurança do local, tinham uma visão privilegiada da árvore e da cidade.

Katara parou ao lado dele e ele sentiu as cócegas que os cabelos da namorada faziam em seu queixo quando o vento frio soprou.

— Por muito tempo eu odiava o Natal também — Ela começou dizendo e ele a encarou, ela fitava fixamente a árvore de natal gigante — Acho que me vi em você hoje, o meu eu daquela época. Também me senti mal, mesmo com tantos anos que nos conhecemos eu nunca perguntei diretamente como você passava os natais. Quando te vi ali naquele banco de praça eu senti que não poderia te deixar ali, eu sabia que você precisava de mim e mais, eu sabia que você não parecia você, entende? — Ela o encarou e ele assentiu, pensativo com tudo que ela tinha dito. — Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não poderia te deixar ali então eu te trouxe pra mim. — Ela sorriu docemente para ele. — Porque você tava sozinho e precisava de alguém e eu tenho certeza que ele não gostaria de te ver assim.

Os olhos de Aang marejaram e ele sentiu um calor no peito, algo ruim que estava com ele há tanto tempo começando a se dissipar.

— Eu sei, Katara. Vovô Gyatso sempre foi tão benevolente, queria ser mais como ele.

Ela segurou suas mãos e o encarou com um olhar ardente em seus olhos

— Mas você é. Eu vi isso hoje enquanto você ajudava a todo, não deixa que esse peso do seu coração fique aí dentro. Natal não é só sobre presentes, Aang, Natal é sobre compartilhar e nos doarmos uns aos outros. Eu sei que ele te ensinou isso.

— Obrigada por sempre saber o que fazer, Katara. Obrigada por me lembrar dessas sensações. — Disse.

Ouviu o badalar de um relógio ao longe e os fogos de artifício em alguns pontos da cidade, o dia tinha virado e agora eram 00:00 do dia 25 de dezembro. Era Natal. Fechou os olhos ouvindo os sons a sua volta e de alguma forma se sentiu leve. Talvez estivesse pronto para encarar aquilo de frente. 

— Feliz natal, docinho — Ela falou o abraçando e ele fechou os olhos novamente aspirando o cheiro que se desprendia dela.

— Feliz natal, querida — Falou a abraçando e a beijando.


End file.
